


If Only for Tonight

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gen, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Kinktober Day 17: Mutual Masturbation with best friends and roommates, Yuuri and Phichit.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	If Only for Tonight

Phichit manages to silently close and lock the door to the apartment. He kicks off his shoes and is in the middle of hanging up his coat when he hears it. A soft groan floats to him from the living room and catches his attention.

Peeking around the corner, Phichit can see Yuuri sprawled out on the couch, his shirt is raised, and his pajama bottoms are down. It’s the sight of Yuuri tweaking his nipple as he jerks his hard cock that has the Thai skater salivating.

The only thing that Phichit wants more than a gold medal is Yuuri. He is also painfully aware that Yuuri’s heart belongs to Victor Nikiforov, even though they haven’t even met yet. There are only two options for him now; either go back out and wait or interrupt for a moment and escape to his room and no way is he going to wait in the cold hallway.

Clearing his throat and standing up straight, Phichit walks into the living area looking as casual as possible. “My bad,” is all he says when his roommate looks up at him with wide, terrified eyes.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Yuuri breathes out with a sigh of relief. It makes Phichit stop in his tracks.

“Yes, it’s just me. Are you expecting company, or a thief maybe?”

The comment makes Yuuri laugh a little. “No, I’m just glad it’s you is all.” Phichit can’t help but notice that Yuuri hasn’t stopped stroking himself during the entire conversation which makes him raise a questioning eyebrow at the other man. “What? I don’t want to lose it, I was just getting to the good stuff.”

“What’s the good stuff?”

“The part where Victor actually puts his dick in me.”

“Who are you and what did you do with the real Katsuki Yuuri?”

“I’m me, Phichit, just a hornier version right now,” Yuuri assures him with a small smile.

“Damnit,” Phichit curses under his breath, pacing back and forth shortly as he looks at the ceiling. “Why did this have to happen?” He wonders it more aloud to himself than to his friend.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asks innocently.

“Oh, come on! You can’t tell me you don’t know that I have feelings for you! And I walk in here to find you with your beautiful cock in hand as you daydream about another dude. And I know I should walk away but I don’t want to and its really conflicting,” he huffs out in irritation, still pacing.

“So, do it with me.” Phichit stops dead in his tracks and whips his head around to look at Yuuri in disbelief. “You want to watch me while I get off so get off watching me. We mutually win in this situation.”

“Okay,” Phichit replies slowly, shuffling his way to the opposite end of the couch. After removing his pants and underwear, he sits stiffly facing Yuuri.

“You’re going to make this difficult if you stay so uptight. It’s not that weird,” Yuuri reassures him with a gentle smile.

“Can, uh, can I try something with you? Nothing weird or anything like that but I’ll be in your personal space.”

Getting the affirmative nod, Phichit climbs between Yuuri’s legs and leans over him, resting an elbow on the arm of the couch behind his roommate’s head. Dropping his voice an octave, he begins whispering into Yuuri’s ear about how big Victor’s dick must be and how their skin would feel as they slid their bodies together in fiery passion. He describes positions and where Victor would touch him. As he goes on and on breathily, Phichit watches Yuuri thrust into his hand and Phichit mirrors the actions. Yuuri’s breathing is ragged and hot on his neck and the other man keeps making little moans or gasps. It drives Phichit to stoke the flames of Yuuri’s imagination with more urgency. Much sooner than he expects, Yuuri is stiffening below him and then coming with a whisper of Victor’s name on his lips. Despite the way it claws at Phichit’s heart, the Thai skater forces himself to reach his own orgasm.

Chest heaving, Phichit sits up and glances at his roommate to gauge the situation. Both of them seem to be at a loss. Phichit stands up and stretches before saying, “I’ll get you a towel.”

“Phich, wait,” Yuuri calls out, hurriedly getting to his feet and ignoring the mess sliding down the front of him. “That wasn’t fair to you.”

“I took what I could get, Yuuri. I was just being as selfish as I could possibly manage to be given the circumstances,” he explains simply.

“Let me give you more. It’s still unfair to you, but its sincere.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to, please?” Yuuri looks so desperate which in turn yanks at Phichit’s feelings so he nods. Without wasting another minute, Yuuri swoops down and kisses him softly. He only pulls away for air before diving in again and drinking up Phichit’s greediness. “Will you shower with me? I want to give you more, if only for tonight.”


End file.
